


Fly on the Wall

by the_truth_is_in_the_tooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Dom!Gendry, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Neighbours, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth
Summary: Gendryaprompts in Tumblr posted this and it was the inspiration to this whole thing and a very intense debate with the Lemons:Podrick: I hate GendryHot Pie: What did he do now?Podrick: He heard our neighbor’s vibrator through the wall, knocked on her door and now they’re doing itHot Pie: The tiny brunette?!? That’s just unfair! His penis already has a fairy tale existence
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 35
Kudos: 120





	Fly on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReluctantBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/gifts).



> @flemoncake made this wonderful moodboard! As always you rock and inspire me!! 
> 
> @TheReluctantBadger Happy Valentine's darlin'! I hope you enjoy this!! It's always fun to talk to you! You're the sweetest!

Gendry stood in the middle of the empty room in bewilderment looking at the boxes which were opened all around him, his things scattered all over the place. The only thing that was in place was his bed in the middle of the room or so he thought because it was covered with all of his crap. At what point in his life he got so much crap was a mystery.

After what felt like hours of putting away like a hundred wifebeaters, he sighed in exhaustion and flopped down towards what he thought was his bed. But the moment his ass hit hard instead of soft and he felt pain instead of relief, he shouted and banged the floor with his fist. 

“DAMN IT!”

“You know I can feel your frustration through the door, right?” Hot Pie, Gendry’s best friend, said as he entered the room with a sandwich in hand. “Here, calm your bitterness with this,” he tossed the food towards his scowling friend. 

Gendry grabbed the sandwich more forcibly than he wanted to and started munching away his frustration. Hot Pie sat next to him grinning at the image of his huge friend devouring what he made for him. Gendry turned around suddenly and frowned at him.

“What?” he barked in between bites.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Hot Pie shrugged which made Gendry roll his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m a joy to be around,” he deadpanned. Hot Pie laughed at that and shoved his shoulder towards him. 

“This is going to be fun! You, me and Pod… The Three Amigos together again!” He shouted enthusiastically.

“Did someone say my name?” Pod’s head peeked through the open door. 

“Yes! Let’s have some drinks!” Hot Pie said as he stood up and headed towards the door to join Pod. “You coming grumpy?” He asked Gendry before heading out. 

Gendry was actually happy that he was living with his friends now, the lease in his previous place was getting almost impossible to pay and it was too far away from his new job. So when Pod said that their roommate was leaving to move in with his girlfriend and that they needed to find someone new, Gendry saw the opportunity and asked his friends about moving in himself. Both agreed in a second, drank until they couldn’t see straight and within a week he was all settled in. Well, almost settled in. His things were inside the apartment but he was still putting them away, which was taking forever hence his grumpiness. 

As Gendry stood from the floor to join his friends, he heard a woman’s voice like she was standing right next to him which startled him. 

_“Hey, Myce! Sure! Yeah, I’ll be there in half an hour. See you!”_

“What the…” Gendry looked around trying to find the source of the voice that suddenly was all around him. “Hello?” He said shyly to the emptiness of his room but there was no answer and he started to panic. Was there a ghost here? Was he going crazy? What if he had a tumor in his brain like his mother? Oh God, he was dying. 

Apparently this voice liked the Spice Girls because she started singing loudly,

_“If you wanna be my LOVER, you gotta get with my FRIENDS!”_

Gendry sat back down rubbing his temples in circles, he was losing his mind.

“Hey, buddy, you ok?” Pod was suddenly sitting next to him and made him jump. “Easy tiger! It’s just me!” 

_“YO, I’LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!”_

“Oh! I see you met Arya!” Pod said as if this piece of information was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Arya?” Gendry frowned.

“Yes, our neighbour!” Pod smiled.

“Neighbour?” Gendry was puzzled, he couldn’t process what his friend was saying. What neighbour was he talking about? And why was he also able to hear her?

“Yes, what? Did you think it was a ghost or something?” Gendry’s eyes widened which made Pod burst in laughter. “Come on, Ghost Whisperer, you definitely need a beer.” 

* * *

Gendry, Hot Pie and Pod were sitting around the island in their kitchen, laughing, drinking beer and waiting for the pizzas Hot Pie made that were in the oven. Suddenly, their front door opened and a small brunette wearing a leather jacket, tight jeans and black boots entered the room like a breeze.

“Give it to me, Hot Pie, I need it!” she demanded. 

“No, you told me not to give it to you ever again, you made me promise and you said you’d cut me open with a knife if I did,” Hot Pie answered quickly averting his eyes from the tiny woman standing in front of him as if he was scared of her. Pod looked amused at the exchange and Gendry didn’t know where to look because this woman was hot and those jeans were tight in all the right places and his eyes kept moving up and down her legs. Pod seemed to realize that Gendry was checking her out because he gave him a knowing look and winked at him.

“Fine,” she scowled and crossed her arms. She suddenly seemed to realize she was not alone with Hot Pie and turned around to look at the other two who were there with them. “Hey, I’m Arya,” she said, extending her hand towards Gendry. 

“Gendry,” he nodded as he grabbed her hand to shake. She had the softest skin, he wondered if this was also the case all over her body. 

“Gendry moved in with us so he’ll be sharing a wall with you now,” Pod said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Oh really?” Arya’s eyebrows shot up faintly and she looked at him up and down. “Well, just FYI you’ll hear everything I do and I’ll hear everything YOU do,” her grey eyes gazed at his face and looked down to his arms briefly which were crossed over the table before staring him straight in the eye. Yeap, he was definitely attracted to her. 

“Interesting,” he replied with a hint of boredom in his voice, “try singing something that is NOT the Spice Girls, would you?” 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have said that,” she sweetly replied as she moved her head disapprovingly from side to side. 

“Aren’t you late?” Gendry retorted, completely unbothered by her not-so subtle threat, as he placed his chin on his hand not once taking his eyes from her. 

Arya narrowed her eyes at him. “A lady is never late nor is she early.”

Gendry had to bite his lip in order not to smile before adding: “I bet she arrives precisely when she means to.” 

She nodded, a glint of a smile appearing briefly as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear, and said: “Exactly.”

Hot Pie and Pod looked in amusement as they watched Gendry and Arya stare at each other. After an awkward amount of time, the boys realized they wouldn’t stop. 

Pod cleared his throat: “Ok, this is getting creepy. Do you guys want us to leave?” 

Both Gendry and Arya frowned at him at the same time, daggers flying in his direction. Pod put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry.”

“I really should get going,” Arya said before turning around abruptly and leaving, not once glancing back to an expectant Gendry. 

Hot Pie hit Pod in the head. 

“Ouch, what was that for?”

* * *

Gendry couldn’t sleep, he kept tossing and turning. Images of Arya in those jeans and that leather jacket wouldn’t leave his mind, he tried jerking off so that some of the tension from his first encounter with his neighbour would leave his system but he just couldn’t come. 

He turned the lights on and sat, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He sighed as he looked at his phone. 1 am. Great and he had to wake up at 6 tomorrow for work. Groaning, he grabbed the book on his bedside table and started reading, maybe that would do the trick. 

Just when he was about to doze off, a rustling sound woke him up. 

_“Fuck, where is it?”_

Oh good, Arya was a night person. Just what he needed. He left the book unceremoniously on the bedside table, turned off the lights and laid back down to bed. Gendry closed his eyes and attempted to sleep yet again and just when slumber was about to take over...

_“Finally!” *sighs*_

And then there was silence at last. 

_*bzzz*_

Gendry sat back in bed, what on Earth was that?! 

_*bzzz*_

Was Arya using a power tool this late at night? What was she fixing? Couldn’t she do it at another time? The image of her with a tool in her tiny hands was definitely turning him on though. 

_*bzzz* *rustling*_

All of the sudden, the buzzing stopped and silence engulfed him. Finally, he could sleep.

The next day when he was coming home from work Gendry met Arya in the elevator. 

“Hey!” she said. The leggings she was wearing was just another image that Gendry would save for late at night. 

“Hey,” he said awkwardly.

They stood in the elevator in silence for a moment before Gendry asked:

“If you need any help fixing anything at your house, I can help you. I’m good with power tools.”

“Power tools?” Arya looked at him in confusion.

“Yeah, I heard you last night,” he shrugged. 

Arya opened her eyes wide in realization. 

“Oh! Yeah, I was definitely using a power tool last night,” a slight blush covered her face. 

Gendry looked at her frowning. “Weren’t you? I thought I heard…”

“Oh no I was… using a tool I mean,” she shot her eyebrows up.

“Oh ok, so if you need any help let me know,” Gendry insisted.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll take you up on that,” Arya said, looking at him up and down before leaving the elevator towards her apartment, twirling once to give him a once over before entering her place.

“What just happened?” Gendry asked himself as he opened the door to his place.

* * *

That night, he again couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Arya. Arya in nothing but leggings. Arya in nothing but boots. Arya waiting for him naked in the elevator. Arya wearing only her leather jacket. His cock was painfully hard and he was only thinking about her after seeing her twice, he couldn’t even imagine how hard he’d get if he got the chance to actually be with her. At that thought, he pulled his shorts down and started pumping lazily, closing his eyes at the sensation. 

_*bzz* “Fucking finally”_

Gendry stilled his movements when he heard Arya using that freaking power tool again. What was with this woman and restorations at this time of the night?

_“Fuck” *groans* *moans*_

Arya was moaning and groaning louder and louder, the buzzing sound was getting more and more erratic and suddenly Gendry understood what tool she was using. She was going to be the death of him. He grabbed his dick harder at the thought of her touching herself using a vibrator. A moan escaped his lips as the phrase _I’ll take you up on that_ and the way she looked at him when she left the elevator came back to his mind. 

“Oh fuck” 

_“Gendry?”_

Gendry held his breath, he didn’t mean to be loud and for her to hear him. 

_“Gendry, I know you can hear me.”_

Was she being loud on purpose so he could hear him? He pumped himself a little harder at the thought and bit his lips so as not to moan. 

_“Oh God, please Gendry I need to know if you’re touching yourself”_

Gendry could hear the desperation in her voice, he pumped harder and squeezed his cock. His head hit the wall behind him, closing his eyes, his breathing getting ragged. 

_*moan* “Please, I won’t come until I know”_

The tone in her voice made him stop his pumping, he was getting desperate himself. He turned around facing the wall and kneeled on the bed, closing his fist he knocked the wall. 

_*groan* “Oh God, you are touching yourself, aren’t you?”_

*knock* *knock*

_“Fuck!”_

Gendry grabbed his cock forcefully and pumped once again, his other hand not leaving the wall. He could imagine Arya opening her legs, a finger circling her clit, a dildo coming in and out of her erratically. He grabbed his balls and squeezed them, he almost lost his balance at the feeling and he squeezed some more stifling a groan. Precum was already coming out of his cock and he used it to lather his length before starting to pump once again, his bed moving against the wall at the force of his movements. 

_*Oh, I’m… I’m… FUCK!”_

Hearing Arya groan and moan as she came made him go over the edge himself, he literally exploded all over his hand and the wall. His breathing was so erratic he thought he was going to have a heart attack, his heart was pounding in his chest and he felt dizzy.

_“Wow”_

“I can’t breathe,” Gendry laughed as he looked for his shorts to clean the mess he left in his hand and the wall. 

_“So, when are you coming over?”_

* * *

Gendry kept reliving the events of two nights ago, he felt like a teenager with a constant boner and the need to jerk off all the time. That had been the most intense sexual experience he'd ever had and they weren't even in the same room.

"Fuck," he pumped once more before coming hard, his cum mixing with the water in the shower. He stayed under the hot spray for a while until his breathing calmed a bit down. Hot Pie and Pod weren't home so he didn't bother to bring his clothes to the bathroom, he dried himself off and headed towards his room completely naked. 

Just when he was about to reach the door, he heard the front door open with a bang. He turned around to find Arya with a tupperware in her hand standing completely still, eyes wide open and a creeping blush covering her face.

“Gendry… oh… hi!... I didn’t know.. I just wanted to give this back to Hot Pie,” she tried to explain. Gendry could see her trying not to stare at his naked, wet body but she was clearly failing. He smirked, one eyebrow going up questiongly, and covered himself with the towel he had in his hand. 

“I’ll just leave this here,” Arya turned around to leave but halted, she turned around again, left the tupperware on the counter and almost ran out of the room. Gendry laughed and went into his room.

The next day Arya was having dinner at the boy’s place and Gendry couldn’t stop staring at her. She was wearing a very low cut tiny red dress that hugged her in all the right places and left very little to the imagination. He was pretty sure her skin was soft and silky all over her body for what he could see which wasn’t helping his need to touch her. He knew she knew he was looking because her fingers kept playing with her hair or caressing her neck with a finger going up and down her cleavage. Gendry kept changing the way he sat because his dick was clearly enjoying the show and his grey joggings did nothing to cover what was going on down there. She stole a glance his way and smirked at the way he kept fidgeting on the sofa. 

“I’ll bring some more beers,” Arya said all of the sudden to the room. “Gendry would you mind helping me?” 

He stood up slowly and followed her to the kitchen. Arya opened the fridge and rummaged for the beers, Gendry stayed at the kitchen’s door staring at her butt. 

“Stop it,” she chastinated. 

“What? I’m just appreciating the view,” in two strides he was standing right behind her. Once she got the beers, she turned around to find Gendry two inches away from her. 

“Do you think you could help me tonight with some home improvement?” She coyly asked, not once leaving his eyes and walking closer to him. 

“I think my schedule is free. Wear something comfortable,” he leaned down and growled to her ear, “and don’t forget to charge your power tools, I may have to teach you how to use them properly.” Gendry felt her shiver to the sound of his voice and the way his breath tickled her neck. 

Later that night, after both his friends went to bed, Gendry sneaked out of the apartment and walked towards Arya’s. He decided to go commando under his joggings, what was really the point to wearing any underwear when he was planning to take them off as soon as possible, and he changed his dirty t-shirt with a new black one that hugged his torso and showed off his arms which Arya apparently liked,he had noticed.

He knocked on the door steadily, his heart pounding in anticipation, his skin itching to be touched by her and to touch her. 

“It’s open!,” Arya shouted from inside.

Gendry slowly opened the door to find a semi dark apartment and a semi naked Arya in the middle of the living room. She was wearing a violet silk robe and apparently she wasn’t wearing a bra because he could definitely see her nipples peeking through the fabric. 

He quickly kicked the door shut and moved swiftly to be near her. His eyes were taking all of her in, her big expectant eyes, her skin glowing in the dim light of the room, her parted lips, her chest heaving which made her nipples graze the silky fabric and his mouth water. 

Taking one of the ends of the belt of the robe, he asked huskily: “May I?” 

Arya nodded and with a quick and rough movement Gendry undid the knot, unwrapping her like a present. She gasped and the robe opened slightly. 

Gendry licked his lips, his eyes getting darker, his fingers fidgeting on the belt, his need to touch her was taking over him.

“I like your comfortable clothes,” he looked at her up and down hungrily. “I’m keeping this for later if that’s ok with you,” he added, making a ball with the belt and putting it in his pocket.

“Of course, you can do whatever you want,” she replied huskyly. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to watch,” he replied almost instantly. 

“Watch?,” her eyebrows shooting up. 

“Yeah,” he took a step closer, “I need to watch how you use that power tool of yours.” 

“Need?” She whispered.

“Need,” he stated.

Her eyes went a shade darker at his confession, her face transforming into a wolf ready to jump on her prey. Without taking her eyes from him, she took a step backwards as Gendry took a step forward; with each step they took, their breathing became more and more ragged. When they entered her bedroom, both of them stayed still, staring at each other. Their breaths engulfed them, the anticipation and tension becoming too much to handle. Gendry waited for Arya to make the first move, which she did when she took off her robe and he could finally see her breasts in all of their glory. He licked his lips when he noticed she was wearing a tiny thong that matched the colour of her robe; he wanted to bite it off and ravish her, but that had to wait. He had other plans for now. 

Arya took another step backwards and sat on her bed, without breaking eye contact she opened the drawer of her bedside table with one hand to take out a black vibrator while her other hand started moving up and down her torso lazily. Gendry spotted a chair next to the bed, grabbed it, placed it opposite to Arya and sat down. His dick was getting harder and harder as Arya’s hands stroked her neck, her belly and finally her breasts. She moaned when she kneaded her left one, her head lolling back and her eyes closing at the feeling. 

Gendry began stroking his length over his pants lazily as Arya’s hands and fingers moved all over her body. He sat up straight when she laid backwards in bed and one of her fingers traced the hem of her underwear, going under it teasingly for a few seconds to come back out again. He parted his lips in anticipation when finally the playful digit circled her clit and Arya gasped, arching her back. Gendry pressed on his cock a little harder when another digit joined the first. 

Arya gasping was becoming more and more ragged and Gendry wondered when the vibrator came in play or if it did at all. She must have been reading his mind because at that moment, she turned it on; the familiar buzzing sound made him smile. It was Gendry’s turn to gasp when she placed the vibrating head on her nipples and she moaned loudly. He was mesmerized by her, it was as if he wasn’t in the room at all which made him wonder if this was what was happening every time he heard that buzzing sound and it also made him wonder...

“Did you think of me when you touched yourself the other night?” He hoarsely asked.

Arya moved the vibrating machine down her body towards her center as her fingers kept moving slowly on her clit, her hips matching each movement with precision. 

“Fuck… I… I did,” she groaned as she teased herself. She glanced sideways and watched Gendry with hungry eyes while he touched in tandem with her movements. Arya moved her underwear sideways and placed the dildo in her entrance, making her gasp. Slowly, she started moving more and more erratically, the fingers on her clit more and more frantic. 

“Do you like me watching you?” He gruffly asked. 

The vibrator went an inch more inside of her before replying: “God, yes.” 

Arya was close, Gendry could tell because of the way her chest heaved, the way her breaths were shallow and the way she writhed each time the vibrating sensation spread through her. He decided that was the perfect moment to make her stop. 

“Arya… stop,” he commanded. Her eyes flew open at the firm tone of his voice and her hands stilled her movements; he stood up and moved towards her. Once he reached her, he bent over her, his lips an inch away from her almost touching hers.

“I’ve seen enough, you did good. Thank you,” he moved a little closer to her. “Now, it’s my turn. Do you mind if I cover your eyes with this?” He whispered as he showed her the belt from her robe. 

“Not at all,” she smiled coyly before leaving her vibrator next to her and sitting up so that Gendry could cover her eyes gently. Once he was done, he asked her to lie down again. 

Unhurriedly, he moved his fingers across her arms, not quite touching her, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Arya shivered as his fingers moved all over her body, her legs, her tummy, her neck; he was slightly touching her except where he knew she needed the most. She moved one hand to try and reach him but he halted her by commanding her to put her arms above her head and not to move which made her tremble all over.

Gendry decided his torture ended but another one was about to begin. He climbed to bed on top of her and made the same path he did with his fingers all over her body but with the tip of his nose this time, enjoying the sweet smell of her skin and making her quiver with each stroke. Arya heaved when Gendry started using his tongue on her, her skin glistening under his touch.

“Your skin is heaven, so soft,” he whispered before swiping his tongue over her belly going upwards towards her breasts. Just before he reached them, he stopped though.

“You bastard,” Arya growled in frustration.

“All in due time, m’lady,” Gendry placed himself in between her legs and hovered over her. She parted her lips in anticipation as she felt him bending downwards towards her mouth. He swiped his tongue over her lips teasingly, once, twice and on the third time Arya tried to bite him which made him laugh. Arya started squirming under him, so he decided to end his torture and close the gap between them and finally kiss her.

Both of them gasped as their lips and tongues met and danced together languidly. Gendry bit her lower lip gently, before moving downwards biting and licking until he reached her breasts. At last. Arya gasped when he sucked one of her nipples and pinched the other one, he did this until her hips started to move upwards to find some kind of friction. His dick was painfully hard and he matched her movements eagerly. 

“Take your pants off already,” Arya pleaded. 

“Soon,” he promised before biting and licking his way downwards towards her panties. Once he reached them, he asked if it was ok to take them off. 

“If you don’t take them off, I’ll kick you in the nuts,” Arya replied menacingly. 

Gendry smiled and bit the hem of her underwear and slowly pulled it down. At last she was completely naked before him, looking gorgeous. He took a moment to really look at her, her arms up, the blindfold in place, her center glistening in need. She was perfect. 

“Gorgeous,” he muttered before swiping his tongue teasingly over her core. 

“Oh, God. Fucking finally,” Arya moved matching each swipe of Gendry’s tongue on her. Gendry feasted on her, sucking her clit eagerly and making her hiss and groan. 

Arya’s movements were more and more frantic so he decided it was time to bring her dildo to play. Once he reached it, he turned it on and replaced his tongue with its vibrations. Arya screamed and arched her back in response, Gendry smirked. 

He placed one finger on her entrance and slowly put it in, then another one and another one. After giving Arya time to get used to the intrusion, he began pumping her earnestly while the vibrations from the dildo were on her clit.

“Oh God, I’m close,” she said in between breaths. At that moment, he changed his fingers for the vibrator and the vibrator for his mouth sucking in hard. She came undone within seconds, gasping for air, her hands clenching the sheets.

Gendry turned off the dildo and placed it to the side as Arya writhed under him in her afterglow. He felt extremely sweaty and hot so he took off his t-shirt, his cock was painfully hard and needed some friction soon before he lost his mind.  He started to take off his pants, when Arya shouted.

“Stop!,” he halted his movements, “I have to see you, please take this off,” she pleaded. 

“Didn’t you see me the other day?” He asked hoarsely to her ear. 

“I couldn’t appreciate it fully,” she confessed. He smirked and took off the belt from her eyes. Once she adjusted to the light in the room, he took off his pants. Arya bit her lips when she saw he was commando and that he was ready for action, her hands clenched the sheets again in need to touch him and Gendry noticed this.

“As much as I would love for you to touch me, I think I wouldn’t last a second,” she laughed at this and nodded in understanding. He grabbed a condom from his discarded clothes and covered his length before placing himself in between her legs again, Arya opening them in invitation. 

Gendry placed the tip of his dick at her entrance and Arya arched her back before he slowly moved forward and entered her completely. Both of them groaned with pleasure, Gendry had to close his eyes at the sensation of her clenching his dick and once she squirmed under him, he began moving in and out of her. 

Gendry growled when Arya hitched her leg higher on his hip and he pumped harder and deeper into her. He bit her neck when she placed both her legs on his shoulders and he thrusted in earnest into her. He was getting close when he took her dildo again, turned it on and placed it on her clit making him feel the vibrations each time he pushed into her. Arya’s eyes were hooded and she gasped and moaned and groaned with each pump of him inside of her. He knew he was getting cocky but he needed more so he threw the vibrator to the side, pulled out and turned Arya over so she was in four on the bed and thrusted in forcefully. 

“Fucking hell,” he groaned as he slammed into Arya, both their moans echoing in the room. 

“Oh my God,” she screamed when Gendry’s finger found her clit and moved in circles as fast as his thrusts let him. He felt the tell-tale tingling in his balls and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he commanded as he thrusted deeper and deeper:

“Come for me.” 

And she did, hard, screaming and bringing him with her over the edge. He collapsed next to her, gasping for air, turning his face towards her to find her smiling at him. After a moment, she coyly said:

“Ok, it’s my turn. Sit on that chair and I’ll tie you up,” she took the dildo and the belt and smiled wickedly at him as she stood up. 

Gendry smirked and complied with her command. 

* * *

Hot Pie, Pod, Gendry and Arya were sitting in the living room of the boys’ apartment, drinking some beers, eating pizza and watching some old movies. Arya was sitting on Gendry’s lap, her nails scratching his scalp which made him shiver. 

“So what are your plans for Valentine’s day, lovebirds?” Pod asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh, we haven’t really talked about it,” Arya said, shrugging, her attention at the movie and not at the conversation. 

Gendry nuzzled her neck, licking and biting it going upwards towards her ear. Once he reached his destination, he whispered:

“Actually, I bought that little toy you wanted to try, the ring one.” Arya stifled on his lap, gasped and turned her face to stare at him, her eyes going a shade darker. 

“Oh, no. Not again,” Hot Pie complained. 

“What?” Gendry asked, not once taking his eyes off Arya. 

“You have your sex eyes,” Pod stated.

“Which means you’ll be loud and I’ll have nightmares for weeks,” Hot Pie added. 

“Well, if you don’t want to see or hear anything, I suggest you two leave now.” Gendry said before biting Arya’s neck again. 

“Are you kicking us out?” Hot Pie asked indignantly.

“I am,” Arya stifled a moan as he bit her ear. 

Hot Pie huffed and stood up to leave. “Come on, Pod. Let’s go to the bar, I need a drink.” 

After Pod didn’t move from his seat, Hot Pie asked: “Are you coming or not?”

“Dude, they said we could watch!” Pod explained. Suddenly, a pillow hit his face. 

“Ey, what was that for? You did!” He whined. 

“Leave, before I cut your balls with a knife,” Arya threatened before she straddled Gendry. 

“Fine, fine! You both are not fun,” Pod complained before closing the door.

“I love it when you get aggressive,” Gendry said with darkened eyes. 

“Good, because I bought something myself to try on you,” she replied before Gendry stood up, taking both of them to his bedroom. 


End file.
